bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 July 2016
01:50 lel 01:50 alright 01:50 o god here is support reply 01:50 XD 01:51 nvm 01:51 damn notifications 01:51 dear od 01:51 god* 01:51 how to clear menon bonus 01:51 * Rejiti weeps 01:54 Hi Lin 01:54 done? 01:54 * Utaha slaps Lin with kitten mittens 01:55 * Yapboonyew sits on Lin's lap 01:55 mew~ 01:55 mew? 01:56 morning 01:57 * Yapboonyew switches place to Verse's lap 01:57 mew~ 01:57 lin being busy again? 01:57 * Verses333 pets yap 01:57 mew... 01:58 welp 01:58 Hey Yap I got a better Kuro picture \o/ 01:58 I'm also lying down lol 01:58 and sleeping CX 01:58 hello Linathan o/ 01:59 hoo 01:59 i managed to clear kalon in menon first try =-= 01:59 jesus christ 02:00 kek 02:00 now 02:00 onwards to mildran 02:00 ... 02:00 i'm 1 revive short 02:00 Orz 02:02 Ever get the feeling that ....brave just........hates u and all u stand for 02:02 All the time, like yesterday I got three Febroses out of three rainbow doors 02:03 and before that I got three Duel-GXs in a row 02:03 yesterday, i got 7 black doors in a row 02:03 * Pacapound runs 02:03 and before that I got three Reddrags 02:03 pls 02:03 i got three oguros and six claires 02:03 and three nadores 02:03 * Princess Monogatari shoots Paca with 38cm guns 02:03 All my friends have zero....one of them got krantz....he then got sirius.....and he has avant......Zenia (he's the only one that has one) .was confirmed an omni....even more for him to use 02:03 I have avant and Sirius 02:03 "Did you get them consecutively?" is the question 02:04 content is still clearable w/o sirius anyways 02:04 oogleh 02:05 I can possibly have 10 mono Quaid squads...then karna masta just ....despises me 02:05 lin just popped out 02:05 > 10 mono quaids 02:05 > 50 quaids 02:05 That's just like me with Fadahl 02:05 Look at all those spark buffers that aren't Elza 02:05 Fadahl is the most-exchanged unit 02:05 your elza sux 02:05 * Rejiti runs 02:05 You know 02:06 every single day, I look at my Elza and I tell her 02:06 On the bright side.....beiorg never gave me one more bulb.....that's all I needed for a beiorgs armor 02:06 "You see all those other Elzas over there? Yeah, you're a failure." 02:06 what if I told you 02:06 suljko 02:06 4718085721 02:06 the second most-exchanged unit is jed 02:06 inb4 bre suddenly appears--!! 02:06 I would believe that 02:07 Gladly I've only ever gotten one jed.....knock on wood 02:07 Rize is more useful than Jed and Fadahl 02:07 i've never had a jed in my life 02:07 who is supposed to do nothing but attack 02:07 assigning melord to atk down sure frees up slots 02:08 i'm conflicted in my KM team 02:08 Linathan~ 02:08 Hi Blue c: 02:08 * BlueFlare1412 hops onto linathan to get patted 02:08 mew~ 02:08 Be soothed by my cuteness~ 02:08 * Linathan pets Blue 02:08 c: 02:09 anyone watch SERVAMP here? 02:09 lin 02:09 ....no...but I watch rezero 02:09 ? 02:09 Jed is probably the closest we'll get to a EU unit in Global. 02:09 from lvl 9 to vl 10 is quiet challenging 02:09 * RTUchiha runs 02:09 .-.\ 02:09 I read the fairy tail manga... 02:09 Vers 02:09 ok omni 02:09 Overnight grind c: 02:10 sent friend request 02:10 and you will be invite to guild 02:10 still can't -.- the outcome is hard if only 2 people grinding 02:10 I question how we got up to Lv9 so fast ._. 02:10 Mass grinds (y) 02:11 I set my Lappy to bbe 24/7 02:11 so I always have my BF activated kek 02:12 Ok 02:12 Note to self 02:12 Linathan, I spent around $900 on otome merchandse :> 02:12 *merchandise 02:12 2 gems befo-- 02:12 ._. 02:12 XD 02:12 Woah ._. 02:12 CX 02:12 Hmm....well...brave just gave me a ruby so I'm done with it for today.....anybody know any good anime 02:13 good anime... 02:13 School Days 02:13 Bungo Stray Dogs! 02:13 * RTUchiha runs 02:13 c: 02:13 .-. 02:13 whut 02:13 Black door. 02:13 Rainbow elgif... 02:13 Angel Beats 02:13 (Y) 02:14 angel beats sux 02:14 Light unit +20% stats 02:14 ......I'm saddened to the point where I'm 94% contemplating going to watch a random hentai.....then I remember.....that stuff is weird 02:14 nice 02:14 Cool. 02:14 .-. 02:14 ..... 02:14 why would you even say that... 02:14 Pls no mentioning that 02:14 Guys 02:14 guys omg 02:14 I got Kalon 02:14 omg 02:14 Yay 02:14 I'm so happy 02:14 gg mono 02:14 Dude, sick. 02:14 @Ralphy 02:15 good luck getting 2 more like i did 02:15 @SadLife 02:15 watch Ansatsu Kyoushitsu! I cried at the end TwT 02:15 I LOVE ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM 02:15 1st one was excitement, 2nd was ehh okay, 3rd one was just "wtf kalon get away" 02:15 Hey Linathan, did Yap add the feature of "warning you are sending a message that may be inappropiate." 02:15 Yeeess? Lina than 02:16 Yea 02:16 yes 02:16 KOROSENSEI DIES 02:16 * Princess Monogatari runs 02:16 nice 02:16 because my chat message of "watch Ansatsu" was a warning .-. 02:16 so... you got 3 kalons 02:16 IT'S SO SAD 02:16 yes 02:16 Cuz it contained a keyword 02:16 Someone got 3 Melords 02:16 any melords? 02:16 no... 02:16 lol how was my message inappropiate XD 02:16 oh 02:16 i hope you do 02:16 so far the omni that i've summoned were 3 Kalons, Stein, Leila, Zekuto 02:16 It's only a filter :P 02:17 well anyway~ 02:17 ......i dont understand the rising hate towards 02:17 Nya~ 02:17 because i probably wont get either 02:17 Ansatsu Kyou... 02:17 Fairy tail 02:17 Yeah, I see it. 02:17 but it's the anime title >.> 02:17 Just don't worry about it :P 02:17 how good is lotus manuscript for colo? 02:17 There's also "blocked-test" 02:17 kay~ nya~ 02:17 Didn't Fairy Tail start to get really repetitive post-timeskip? 02:18 That'll pop up that message as a test 02:18 .....eeeeehhh it's kinda ...always been repepititive 02:18 I'm saving up my gems for Alice, when a tier rates up comes around. 02:18 Linathan you play Pokemon GO? 02:18 People just hate it 02:18 Then there's the mainstream like one piece bleach and Naruto 02:18 Bleach ends in like a month or two 02:19 Need to clear space first >.< 02:19 Naruto is somewhere around its 900th filler 02:19 And one piece is just there 02:19 Not ending 02:19 * Verses333 lies down 02:19 ugh 02:19 I'm sitting here like... 02:19 I'm impressed you, Linathan, and Strauss didn't defriend me XD 02:19 "Can I have a third season to Date A Live" 02:20 I need a second Netoge season 02:20 who has a better ubb buff wise 02:20 Girl online was too good 02:20 atro 7* or omni? 02:20 I have my own reasons Blue :P 02:20 lin have you acknowledged the previous event few hours ago 02:20 Netoge was funny c: Ako was so waifu 02:20 I see linathan P: 02:20 .....wat 02:20 i should watch netoge soon 02:20 @Vers 02:20 Then kabaneri had HORRID ENDING. 02:20 IMO 02:20 lin 02:20 the previous event .-. 02:20 ...Kabaneri was...meh 02:20 who has a better ubb, atro 7* or omni? 02:20 that happened here .-. 02:20 verse 02:20 yeh 02:20 What was happened? 02:21 Vers PM 02:21 did they ever announce a maint for els ; - ; 02:21 nope kek 02:21 4 hour maint 02:21 yay 02:21 rip 02:21 i'll watch netoge during that time 02:21 need to play els lol 02:21 What about rezero...anybody watch that 02:21 ah 02:21 did you see ep. 15 02:21 watch* 02:21 2nd cour got really dark. 02:21 it's turned into satanic rituals I swear 02:21 Yes I did 02:22 boi i cursed a lot in that episode 02:22 ........DA HECK DOES "SLEEP ALONG WITH MY DAUGHTER" MEAN 02:22 uh 02:22 Puck 02:22 thinks of emilia as a daughter 02:22 * Princess Monogatari looks at stuff 02:22 so when emilia died, he went on a rampage 02:23 ...Dammit. I don't have anything to level Kalon with. 02:23 Ur telling me that .....Godzilla thing.....was puck ���� 02:23 yesh 02:23 i hope i get kalon or melord 02:23 either one is ok 02:23 Puck is such a cutie but I love Kuro more <3 02:23 <---this cat <: 02:23 REM WAIFU 02:23 what are you talking about 02:24 ugh when rem crawled 02:24 i was praying for my life 02:24 I have both Melord and Kalon now 02:24 * Princess Monogatari spins slots 02:24 Maaaaaaannnn she admitted her love.......AND NOW SHE DEAD 02:24 * Princess Monogatari gets a sphere frog 02:24 gg 02:24 well subaru resetted again 02:24 Mind you, that was only two spins too 02:25 but from what i heard there's one more reset before that arc is finished 02:25 This is not a good sign for my luck in the near future 02:25 pls 02:25 holy 02:25 Well yah....but he's pissed as hell 02:25 i got three artons in 10 pulls 02:25 how do i start a JP accountXD 02:25 depends what OS do you have? 02:25 anniv's about to end 02:25 idk i have an android 02:26 dont know full OS on it 02:26 Qoo? 02:26 Qooapp 02:26 sigh what Market does it use? 02:27 * Rejiti drowns in 15 sphere frogs 02:27 what do i do with these 02:27 *COUGH* *COUGH* LEORE*COUGH 02:27 what about leore =-= 02:27 ...it uses play store, and dont you sigh at me 02:27 boi 02:27 COUGH COUGH OMNI ERIC COUGH 02:28 ..... 02:28 I WANT A HAILLEEEEEEEEE�������� 02:28 i haz one 02:28 anyway afk 02:28 yer too hyper 02:28 eric's getting an omni? 02:28 no 02:29 oh 02:29 U didn't know 02:29 Better than avant 02:29 Doing the same jump like mifune 02:29 https://www.reddit.com/r/bravefrontier/comments/4skifx/rock/ 02:30 And yes I am too hyper.......it's a normal thing.... 02:30 who do you think should get an omni next 02:31 COUGH COUGH ll and Mina COUGH 02:31 oh yeah 02:31 forgot they existed... 02:31 lol 02:31 by popular demand zelnite and rize is geeting an imni kek 02:31 Oh yah have they're art been leaked 02:32 yeah 02:32 i heard zelnite and rize are 02:32 misread what you said as zeln and reeze for a sec 02:32 kek 02:32 So wait......is allanon .....a CONFIRMED omni...or is just like. 02:32 Hey he got fifth..yyaaaaay 02:32 the one is confirmed 100% is zenia 02:33 Damn 02:33 onwards to KM 02:33 the only confirmed omnis as of now are azurai and zenia 02:33 woot woot 02:33 nyami is 90% or so 02:33 verse halp 02:33 azurai is already omni yugio -.- 02:33 what is it 02:33 ik 02:33 he 02:33 he's been confirmed omni 02:33 * Verses333 facepalm 02:33 the existence of his omni confirms it 02:33 ECCHI for like tho 02:33 HE IS ALREADY OMNI 02:33 and already released -.- 02:33 ik 02:33 I mean verse ....he's not wrong 02:34 * Verses333 facewall 02:34 His omni is......technically. 02:34 ..... 02:34 ... 02:34 woot woot KM fight 02:34 Confirmed 02:34 ugh -.- 02:34 I gave up at explaining 02:34 hm 02:34 * Verses333 facedesk 02:34 what should i go with 02:34 ik 02:34 i was trolling 02:34 ik you meant the GE omnis not released yet 02:34 Felice lead/Sirius/Selena/Pamela/Stein 02:35 verse that sound good? 02:35 But in this case u are technically correct yugio 02:35 exactly 02:35 sirius and felice doesn't sync well imo 02:35 unless 02:35 you use sirius SBB first before felice 02:35 i do 02:35 '3' 02:35 well 02:35 why not it's a lready decent kek 02:35 hm 02:35 wonder if i can first try clear this 02:35 '3' 02:36 rng pls be in my favor 02:36 you got all the essential buff covered 02:36 inb4 all the ares down hit stein 02:36 umm 02:36 is stein a mitigator 02:36 yesh 02:36 yes 02:36 He's 02:36 Blue 02:36 the cheap one with 2 turn 02:36 similar to krantz 02:36 ok 02:36 > 2-turn miti 02:36 > burst heal sp 02:36 20 sp isn't it rej? 02:36 ye 02:36 i hope i get stein when i summon for kalon/melord 02:36 welp 02:37 well choosing SP for him was really hard 02:37 but then i got 2 dupes 02:37 =-= 02:38 Why is it they haven't bothered to fix one of the most annoying bugs in the game 02:38 RIP 02:38 I swear one day.....one...day...there'll be this glitch that goes back to 10 minutes per energy 02:38 "It's not a bug, it's a feature" 02:38 "It's not a bug if someone can clear it, It's a feature.i" 02:39 there was once 10 minutes per energy? 02:39 i'm doubting my pamela will survive 02:39 tis unimped 02:39 Yup 02:39 wait, what are you fighting 02:39 mildran 02:39 Karna masta 02:39 ok 02:39 rej 02:39 just give her beio- 02:39 oh wait 02:39 nvm 02:39 * Rejiti smacks verse 02:39 * Verses333 got whacked 02:40 i like how first turn 02:40 second* 02:40 Best response from support NA 02:40 Greetings, Summoner! 02:40 02:40 Thank you for contacting us. We apologize for the inconvenience. As of the moment, we are not yet given any advisory regarding this. Rest assured that once provided an info, it will be announced in our official links and forum. 02:40 no really 02:40 AUDNHAIDUH i forgot to burst frog pamela 02:40 RIP 02:40 RIP in CA ever 02:41 Supreme Bolt Pamela 02:41 what DID happen to CA? 02:41 Welp to ECCHI I go...see u fellow burnys 02:41 Orz 02:42 they closed it to "Fix it" 02:42 pamela's atk > def is in sbb 02:42 and its been like 5 months 02:42 how much does it take to fix it? 02:42 i know it was broken 02:42 what fix takes 5 damn months 02:42 not really 02:42 the fix for the KM bug 02:42 o 02:42 lel 02:42 its a feature 02:42 hahaha 02:42 (batman) 02:43 (batman) 02:44 this is why gimu makes me wanna end my exsistance 02:44 why 02:44 with the Soon meme 02:44 when will this be fixed? 02:44 soon 02:44 KM bug? 02:44 its a feature 02:44 never 02:44 lel 02:45 wow not having atk > def sux 02:45 Rej u pleb 02:45 look at pamela's kit lel 02:46 i forgot to use burst frogs on pamela 02:46 Orz 02:46 whut 02:46 ....................... 02:46 * Verses333 facepalm 02:46 is rej being a super pleb? 02:46 yes 02:46 indeed he is 02:46 would be funny if i could clear this though 02:46 but i doubt 02:46 clear whut 02:46 KM 02:47 mildran 02:47 you just triggered death rej >.> 02:47 good c: 02:47 yep you just triggered him .-. 02:48 what did i do 02:48 * Suljko101303 inserts trigger warning 02:48 Trigger Warning! Salty Plebs inbound 02:48 :P 02:49 k phase 2 02:49 He almost snapped because he can't finish 02:49 when i still need to finish bariuria to fight lucius 02:49 i'm gonna cry lel 02:49 gg my laziness 02:49 KM is miles away for me 02:49 oh he cant finish....... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 02:49 shush >.> 02:50 Hnngh 02:50 * Princess Monogatari continues ogling at Kalon 02:50 oh sweet 02:50 plz no 02:50 pamela's atk -> def is in bb 02:50 what is its percentage? 02:50 60% tho 02:50 for convert 02:50 o 02:50 rip 02:50 silas plox 02:51 still gud tho 02:51 teh best one is melord atm 02:51 pls why a Silas when you get Melord with that godly Conversion 02:51 80% both conv 02:51 cuz melord is JP only aym 02:51 lol that's such bs 02:51 nah 02:51 inb4 melord and kalon JP exclusive 02:51 Lel 02:51 o gr8 02:51 obliterate resistance hit stein 02:51 GL and JP have to make their own 02:52 EU* 02:52 gdi 02:52 i f***ed up 02:52 i f***ed up hard,,, 02:52 ...and stein died 02:52 wee 02:52 Very hard.... 02:52 very smol 02:52 02:53 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 02:53 i should try sirius lead next o.o 02:53 still alive tho 02:54 did i say that you should try Zekuto? 02:54 And... Kalon is omni 02:55 gah he killed pamela 02:55 eh i'll try to make do without her 02:57 stein stahp dying 02:59 hm 02:59 should I consider zeckt... 03:00 yes 03:00 nah 03:00 * Rejiti rins 03:00 runs* 03:00 Rej has Rin? 03:00 no 03:01 do you not have any of the vocaloid units in JP? 03:01 ... 03:01 why would i 03:01 * Death of Hell runs 03:01 y not 03:01 any vocaloid units tbh besides pinku are trash 03:01 i had them all in my old account 03:01 duh 03:01 14 days old-ish 03:02 "Pinku are trash" 03:02 lel 03:02 kinda true 03:02 explain to me all these pinku lead on esto raid :c 03:02 verse 03:02 feels bad man' 03:02 read the sentence properly 03:02 "Crit on raids" 03:02 boi 03:02 any vocaloid units tbh besides pinku are trash 03:03 .-. 03:03 still dont bring crit to raids 03:03 but yeah 03:03 point still made 03:03 ya know what 03:03 my eyes lagged 03:03 I blame rej 03:03 real life lag bruh 03:03 * Verses333 runs 03:04 heyo infer 03:04 IM BACK 03:04 begerbils 03:04 that was horrible 03:04 2 days of no wifi, Stupid Power Outage. 03:04 k let's try KM again 03:04 rip internet c: 03:05 * Rejiti quits out of second fight immediately 03:08 need a zelnite for myself>.> 03:08 out of gems tho 03:09 wish unit tradeing was a thing 03:09 No >.> 03:09 but why 03:09 That would just kill the game 03:09 we've had discussions of these 03:09 financially 03:09 >.> 03:10 because 100 summons for 1 little unit is clearly a better option 03:10 damn gimu 03:10 Well that's rng for you 03:10 also those rates up 03:10 lel rates up from like less than 1% 03:11 Again 03:11 That's just rng 03:11 lin ready to grind hard today? c: 03:11 Vers pls 03:11 I'm ready to grind hard overnight 03:11 I mean... 03:11 errrr 03:11 ._. 03:11 .-. 03:11 everyone's getting the fudeal units and im like lel here's a nemethgear 03:11 that sounds a bit... 03:11 .-. 03:11 Don't mention it >.> 03:11 o-okay .-. 03:11 waow KM ty ty you're being a pain 03:11 >.> 03:12 Second phase rng? 03:12 full fight rng 03:12 * Rejiti weeps 03:12 Tbh 03:12 I only thought second phase < 50% HP was rng heavy 03:12 specifically cuz of Atk buff and hit count buff 03:12 REJ NOPOOOOOO 03:13 nopo? 03:13 I MET AZURAI AGAIN 03:13 lol 03:13 THE SAME GUY AS YESTERDAY 03:13 GDI COLOS 03:13 * Verses333 whack colloseum 03:13 oh yeah lin 03:13 ? 03:13 CA is actually a waste of money for gumi right? (y) 03:13 ah gdi out of revives 03:14 lel prob why it doesnt exist 03:14 JNot entirely 03:14 .....thanks computer for adding a J 03:14 lel 03:14 .-. 03:14 well anyway 03:14 People did spend 3 gems recklessly to revive kek 03:15 Don't know the reason... cuz honestly, I saved up my revive potions each season 03:15 I just collos 2 nd season doesn't have a cancer mono azurai 03:15 just hope* 03:16 Well thank god 03:16 CA only had up to Gazia 03:16 in terms of opponent teams 03:16 if they had Juno... 03:16 NOOOOOO 03:17 limera already a cancer 03:17 Just like Kal--OH WAIT 03:17 HE LOST THE REVIVE BUFF 03:17 RIP KALON 03:17 oh ye 03:17 lin 03:17 kalon SBB hits over 2K% SBB multiplier 03:17 Yeeepppppp 03:17 so basically a nuker .-. 03:18 Rippu Ensa-Taya 03:18 Might get two Kalon actually 03:18 Dunno, but thinking about it 03:18 for FH? 03:18 Maybe 03:18 welp 03:19 JP giving the 3 gem gate is really generous imo 03:19 Might think about Double Avant, Melord, Kalon, Zero, Zero 03:19 but then I'd be missing a rainbow buffer... 03:19 inb4 kalon and melord is JP exclusive 03:20 verse 03:20 do KM for me 03:20 * Rejiti runs 03:20 bleh 03:20 * Rejiti and cries at the same time 03:20 I need to go to do laundry and cooking 03:20 after? :"> 03:20 I need to wait for 40 more minutes 03:20 finish it yourself geez -.- 03:21 no 03:21 this is horrendous 03:21 * Rejiti sobs 03:21 for wut lin >.> 03:21 le contributions 03:21 then give it up 03:21 kek 03:21 Ohaiyap 03:21 no 03:21 the same goes for me then 03:21 should we remove Osha 03:21 he doesnt seem to be contributing 03:21 you have my vote 03:21 fighto (9 o.o)9 03:22 heyo Yappy, what is up :) 03:22 does it stay arounf 865 or sumthin? 03:22 03:22 or 685 03:22 apparently 03:22 I don't even take not of lin's contribution 03:22 note* 03:22 it keep raising so I'm lazy to keep record of it :c 03:23 I've been contributing every 4 hour reset 03:23 me2 03:23 unless when im asleep 03:23 then i dont have a choice 03:23 bleh I missed one contibution 03:23 I really only miss one contribution per day 03:23 no luck on golden rng contribution 03:24 anyways 03:24 Once we reach Lv10 03:24 that 1 Gem contribution is so bait 03:24 brb 03:24 We're going hardcore on exp boost c: 03:24 59k more GXP... 03:24 295 more Fal Nerga quests... 03:25 ... 03:27 oh yey fighting Zeus players nao 03:28 Zeus... 03:28 i was confused real fast 03:28 that only means... 03:28 then realized it was arena 03:28 Pingu Orb soon c: 03:30 waow 03:30 2 eternal losts on felice 03:30 IT'S TIME TO STOP. 03:34 tfw you need 5000000+ exp to level up the guild 03:35 sigh 03:35 maybe it's time to try felice 03:35 zeckt* 03:41 BOOM 03:42 What did I miss? 03:42 kalon 03:42 * Rejiti runs 03:45 I mean I saw another troll account got blocked 03:46 well then... 03:47 my internet was a bit wonky in the last 10 minutes... 03:48 Phew. Fixed another error 03:48 Off to play assclass again. 03:49 I got Isogai wheeee 03:49 See ya! Xoxo 03:59 Huh 03:59 So we have a cap for BB Atk buff 04:00 wait 04:00 wt really? 04:01 it's more like 04:01 the atk cap exists 04:03 It's not exactly a BB Atk cap 04:03 It's the Atk stat 04:03 ok 04:03 BB Atk buffs do count towards Atk stats 04:03 The cap for stats is 99999 04:03 yeah, what i meant to say 04:04 lmao 04:04 k phase 2 04:04 KM decided to Big Bang and Eternal Lost Pamela and i'm too lazy to revive 04:05 lol 04:07 k 04:07 > revives pamela 04:07 > gets eternal lost'd 04:07 > dies again 04:08 Heard there's a dmg cap 04:08 I refuse to believe it, there can't be a dmg cap 04:10 there's an attack cap 04:10 but thru sparks and crits, ye can go higher 04:11 not attack cap 04:11 dmg cap 04:12 Unless you're talking about a different kind of attack 04:14 but thru sparks and crits, ye can go higher 04:16 hm 04:16 what was kalon's id again 04:16 660 sumthing 04:16 66065 04:17 hm 04:17 can't find his sprite sheet urk 04:27 ded chat 04:27 * Verses333 slides down and slaps zest dramatically 04:27 * Zestna got slapped fabulously 04:28 hmm 04:28 So vers, something strange happened this morning 04:28 when you said fabulous I imagined your face as squidward handsome macho face .-. 04:28 I got a refunded money out of nowhere 04:28 what is it .-. 04:29 :OOOO 04:29 that's luck over there 04:29 get your crap together gimu, I havent bought anything outta you 04:30 maybe they told you to spent it 04:30 must've been 2 years ago 04:31 RIP someone else's 2 dollars 04:31 ... 04:31 Pft 04:31 only $2 04:31 Still better than nothing I guess 04:31 kek 04:32 so how does it work 04:32 Are they going to like take your money away 04:32 Dunno 04:33 Hi yap 04:34 * Yapboonyew eats zest as a greeting 04:34 * Zestna is eaten 04:35 * Verses333 pokes yap 04:36 I killed him .-. 04:36 Poke of death 04:37 gdi yap left 04:38 Yap has hemophelia? 04:38 *Hemophilia 04:39 oops I never logged out 04:39 kek 04:39 hm 04:39 .-. 04:39 d 04:40 are there sprite sheets for kalon :x 04:40 welcome home D .-. 04:40 i wanna do his attack animation 04:40 '3' 04:40 Try reddiy 04:40 Reddit 04:40 Yes Rej 04:40 I should have them up soon 04:40 oki 04:40 my database is only global, so this kinda urks me 04:41 Oh nvm 04:41 WAIT A MINUTE 04:42 * D Man o3o glares at Yap 04:42 yap uploaded static poses 04:42 Yap left 04:42 He uploaded the wrong Version of them 04:42 He was supposed to use the ones generated for the Wiki 04:43 lol 04:43 Ahh, better 04:43 04:44 Oh wait 04:44 BluuArc generated them oddly 04:44 kek 04:45 So Yap did take from the Wiki dropbox 04:45 User blog:Cris1987/I have a concern about BF that i need to share...#comm-319201 04:45 Dis reud 04:46 Or maybe I am being too sensitive with "outclassed" 04:46 //blames Ushi 04:47 Need add-ons to Raid 04:47 I use the term outclass quite a lot I'd say... 04:47 Add-ons to Arena since it feels so crappy atm 04:48 hm 04:48 bluuarc's dropbox is giving me an error 04:49 and more useful/end game vortex events 04:50 Whoa, rip helpful anons on item pages Thread:319225#5 2016 07 13